


Do Halloween e Bruxas Cor-de-Rosa

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosa recebe uma visita antes da festa de Halloween que surpreende seus colegas, e Boyle gosta de animes de garotas mágicas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Halloween e Bruxas Cor-de-Rosa

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Of Halloween and Pink Witches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545220) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime)



Depois de terem completamente humilhado Jake, o capitão Holt ordenou que todo mundo voltasse para os seus postos. Os protestos de todos, com exceção de Amy, foram abafados pela voz autoritária os informando de que ainda tinham que terminar seus turnos. É claro que seria uma pretensão excessivamente ambiciosa fazer com que de fato trabalhassem, mas ao menos conseguiu com que fossem para suas mesas. Era mais uma formalidade, já que faltavam apenas alguns minutos para o fim do turno.

 

Ainda estavam zombando de Jake quando uma moça saiu do elevador. Tinha por volta de trinta anos, era baixinha e tinha feição delicada, mas não foi isso que fez com que todos os olhares da sala se voltassem para ela. Seus cabelos estavam tingidos com spray cor-de-rosa e presos em duas maria-chiquinha com laços vermelhos, e usava um vestido rodado vermelho e branco com vários tons de rosa, além de meias três-quartos brancas e sandálias vermelhas. Carregava ainda um grande arco de madeira nas costas. Era a fantasia de Halloween mais bem trabalhada que tinham visto naquela noite.

 

Parecia um pouco perdida naquele lugar, olhando em volta nervosa. Quando seus olhos pousaram em Rosa, sorriu e se encaminhou para a mesa dela. “Você já vai sair?”

 

Antes que Rosa pudesse responder, foram interrompidas. Jake, não podendo perder a oportunidade de mostrar para Amy que já havia superado ela, praticamente se teletransportou para o lado da recém-chegada. “Então, Rosa, você não vai me apresentar para a sua amiga?”

 

A moça corou visivelmente, enquanto Rosa advertiu. “Sai fora, Jake, você não é o tipo dela.”

 

“Você sempre diz isso sobre as suas amigas.” Jake dirigiu a estranha seu melhor sorriso charmoso. “E você é?”

 

“Gay. Muito gay. 100% lésbica. Gosto de garotas.” Ela disse rapidamente, e então fechou os olhos como se tivesse recém percebido o que havia dito. “Isso não saiu direito, desculpa. Fico nervosa falando com gente que não conheço.”

 

“G, esse é o idiota que eu disse que a gente ia humilhar hoje.”

 

Jake sorriu amigavelmente, agora que havia sido rejeitado de forma épica, não precisa manter a atuação na frente de Amy, e estava apenas sendo simpático como sempre. “Prefiro Jake em vez de idiota. Então, G, você é amiga da Rosa?”

 

“Laurel, na verdade. Só a Rosa pode me chamar de G. E não.” Laurel olhou para Rosa buscando confirmação.

 

“G é minha namorada.”

 

O esforço conjunto da delegacia em não demonstrar surpresa falhou consideravelmente.

 

“Espera um pouco.” Disse Jake. “Eu achei que você estava namorando um agente de MMA chamado George.”

 

Laurel corou novamente. “Georgine, na verdade, mas prefiro usar meu nome do meio.”

 

Foi a vez de Amy se intrometer na conversa. “Você é agente de um lutador de MMA?” Perguntou surpresa, olhando-a de cima a baixo.

 

“Do meu irmão, mas ele não é muito bom. Também tenho uma floricultura com a minha mãe, se vocês acham mais fácil aceitar uma profissão mais feminina.”

 

Rosa deixou um sorriso breve passar por seus lábios enquanto olhava para Laurel com admiração. Uma das coisas que gostava sobre ela era como sua timidez não a impedia de criticar as pessoas que questionavam sua profissão pouco usual. “Nosso turno já acabou, então já podemos ir para aquele bar que eu te falei. Você não vai querer perder ver Terry e Gina dançando juntos.”

 

“Certeza de que não vou estar me intrometendo? Não quero atrapalhar a sua diversão com seus amigos.”

 

“Você não vai atrapalhar, e se você não quisesse ir não estaria usando uma fantasia.”

 

Laurel sorriu. “Certeza que não consigo te convencer a mudar a fantasia para Homura? Nós poderíamos ser um casal de futuras bruxas, muito mais a ver com Halloween.”

 

Boyle interrompeu com seu momento de realização. “Madoka Kaname! Sabia que reconhecia essa fantasia.”

 

Seus colegas ficaram horrorizados com o comentário, e Rosa estava prestes a questionar o motivo dele ver um anime sobre garotas mágicas quando Laurel sorriu largamente.

 

“Exatamente! Você é a primeira pessoa a descobrir, ninguém mais tinha entendido como isso era uma fantasia de bruxa. Quer dizer, só a Rosa, mas ela não conta porque eu fiz ela assistir a todos os episódios comigo.”

 

“Sinceramente, fiquei surpreso com a audaciosa desvirtuação do gênero que...”

 

“Não, não vamos fazer isso.” Gina interrompeu. “Nós vamos para a festa agora.”


End file.
